star trek wartime
by ddude41
Summary: A star trek fanfic about a young captain on his first command post and how one rescue attempt turns into a WAR!  Based in an alternate timeline, set in the year 2369
1. Chapter 1

Captain Jake Barret sat in his command chair, staring at the view screen at the front of the bridge.

"Let me hear the message again." Barret said to the young Andorion male sitting at operations.

"Yes sir. Would you like visual?"

"Very well. " The view screen flickered from the stars around them, being replaced by a tall, stern Vulcan.

"_Hello. My name is T'ka. I am the captain aboard the U.S.S. Cardinal. We have come under attack from the Ferengi D'Kora class and will soon be destroyed. We request back up, they are extremely dangerous." _

"That's where the message ends sir."

"Very well. Helm set coordinates one nine five mark eight. Warp eight, engage."

"Yes sir." The stars shown on the view screen, which had formerly been spheres of light transformed into long white lines as the ship accelerated.

"Mr. Plockoth, how long will it take to reach our destination?" The Andorions antennae twitched as he thought.

"Approximately ten seconds sir."

"And we received the message how long ago?"

"Five minutes."

"All stations, yellow alert." Barret commanded.

"Arriving, now." Trevor Balvicks, the man at flight control said. The ship came out of warp speed fast. The crew found themselves in the midst much debris.

"Any life signs?" Barret asked quietly, staring at the wreckage.

"Yes sir, several, all human." The reply came from Lieutenant Amelia Harwin, the officer at tactical.

"Very well then; any sign of the Ferengi ship?"

"Besides the remains of T'ka's ship and the traces left over from phaser blasts, no." Harwin said.

"Thank you lieutenant. Prepare to beam the survivors onboard." Barret finalized. Jake Barret was thirty one. He had been promoted to the rank of Captain only two months ago. The ship he had been assigned to was the Niagara Class, U.S.S. Jupiter. This was his first outing. So far there had been very few problems.

"Sir, the shields are down, we will be beaming the survivors aboard in around thirty seconds." Harwin informed the Barret.

"Very well. What is that?" Barret said as he noticed a strange anomaly on the view screen. It appeared to be warping the space around it. The anomaly took form, changing into a red starship, a Ferengi D'kora class. Green beams fired at the Jupiter. The moments before impact two thoughts went through Jake Barrets head, one, panic, two, there was something wrong with the Ferengi vessel, the beams, they were green. Then the beam hit. Barret hit the ground. "Sheilds Up!" he commanded.

"Yes sir." Harwin said, panic in her voice. The second beam collided with the shield, sending another shock throughout the ship.

"Arm phasers!" Barret shouted he got back into his chair.

"Phasers armed." Harwins reply was almost immediate, she had obviously been taking care of the task before Barret had made the order. "Target locked on." She continued.

"Fire everything!" Jake Barret's shout was heard even through roar of explosions. Torpedoes and phasers hit the enemy ship hard. "Prepare for the Picard maneuver." Barret said moments before another volley of weapons hit them.

"Shields are at forty nine percent." Harwins said.

"Sir, Balvicks is down!" Plockoth said. Barret swiveled his head towards flight control. Trevor Balvicks had indeed fallen out of his chair, hitting his head in the process. He was out cold.

"Dammit." Barret said as he looked around for somebody to take Balvicks' place. Seeing none Barret himself jumped into the chair, looking over the controls. "Alright, do the Picard Maneuver on my mark; NOW!" Barret shouted as he activated warp speed.


	2. Chapter 2

The ship came out of warp speed right in front of the Ferengi vessel. Photon torpedoes hit the enemy ship hard.

"Sir, I'd estimate the enemy ships shields are at forty percent." Plockoth said.

"Fire agai…" the ship rocked out of control.

"Sir, they've got us in a tractor beam." The enemy ship began moving forward, heading towards a nearby planet. Barret realized what they were doing immediately.

"We need to get out of this tractor beam now!" the captain yelled, an obvious hint of fear in his voice. He was beginning to realize that his first time as captain, could soon be his last. "Fire all weapons." Barret said panicking.

"Yes sir." Harwins replied. Amelia Harwins had graduated from the Starfleet academy a year before Barret. They were both assigned to the same ship, the constitution class U.S.S. Explorer. They worked well together, rising in the ranks quickly. Harwins had been asked to be the captain of the Jupiter before Barret, however she turned it down saying that Barret would make a better captain. In return Barret made her his first officer. Now Harwins was hoping with all her heart that she had made the right choice.

"Enemy shields are at thirty percent." Plockoth, who was also the science officer said. Another green beam burst from the enemy ship. Barret finally realized what was so odd about those green beams, and the way the ferengi appeared out of nowhere.

"That's Romulon technology." Barret said.

"What do you mean?" Harwins said.

"It's Romulon technology. The way they appeared out of nothing means that they have cloaking tech, and the green beams are disruptors." Barret was getting excited. "Alright, get them with a tractor beam; try to push them away from us." Barret was getting very excited.

"Sir, that could split us in half." Plockoth said.

"Not they get split apart first. And besides, our ship's shields are at fourty percent, theirs are at thirty." Harwins, fire the tractor beam and all other weapons!" Barret commanded. The enemy ship responded with another barrage. The two ships flew forwards, heading in the direction of the nearby planet. Finally, the enemy ship lowered its tractor Beam.

"Sir, our shields are at fifteen percent. Enemy shields are at approximately ten precent." Plockoth said.

"Very well, Fire one last barrage of weapons, just enough to get their shields down, and tell the transporter room to beam up their survivors when they drop their shields."

"Yes sir." Plockoth and Harwins replied. The final barrage hit the enemy ship hard, completely destroying their shields. A moment later Barret heard a voice come from his combadge.

"Sir, we've beamed aboard a few survivors, but they are not Ferengi, they're Romulon.


End file.
